Try A Little Tenderness
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: You've got to read to find out but it's one of the songfics I've had the most fun writing. ShinxRan. AokoxKaito. HeijixKazuha.


Author's Note: Just a fun thing I wrote after watching Pretty In Pink. Kaito's nature reminds me of that scene a lot. So I thought and wrote. Enjoy.

* * *

Try A Little Tenderness 

Kudo Shinichi looked down at his clothes. For once, he was not seeing the small body of the little boy Edogawa Conan but his own. The cure seemed to be working just fine. He drank it a few days ago.

That day was the same that the black organization was brought to its knees. The Osaka detective, Hattori Heiji, and the Kaitou Kid had helped as well as both police forces under Nakamori and Mugure. It seemed like everything was having a happy ending. Everyone, well anyone that mattered, knew his story. Conan had left for good the day before the bust. All that was left of the boy were the memories of the people who had known him him.

He was going to see Ran. She was waiting for him and had waited long enough. He stepped out of his house feeling safe. He had no worries and felt as light as a feather.

Then it happened. Sonoko, Kazuha and Aoko came out of nowhere and kidnapped him.

The only thing Shinichi saw before he was knocked out with a rag of chloroform were the girls in stealth suit with ropes and duct tape. It looked like there was a van down the street waiting for them.

This all took place in broad daylight.

When Shinichi awoke, he was in a dark room, tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth.

_Great, today of all days, this had to happen._

A crackling laugh came out of the darkness.

A spotlight fell down on Shinichi and then another appeared, making the source of the laughter known.

It was the Kaitou Kid.

"Shinichi, I always like to give my allies help after I, well help them. I figured you need it. So just sit back relax, and listen up."

The light swung over to the other side of the room.

_Sonoko! _

"Hey Shinichi! Well, we all got together to talk to you. We all know how madly in love you are with Ran."

Muffled protests came from behind his gag.

"Huh-uh, sure... Anyway, so we decided we're all going to tell you what you can do to make Ran happy. Now that you're back for good and all. If you couldn't tell I'm first."

_This can take hours. _

Kaitou then stole the spotlight. "Sonoko, we don't have a couple of hours so we'll do this the fast way.

The lights came on in a puff of smoke.

Shinichi was scared. He was playing audience to some sick twisted no good idea.

The Kaitou Kid stood at a microphone in front. Heiji was playing guitar next to Aoko was playing drums. (Hitting people with a mop constitutes as drum practice?) Kuzuha and Sonoko were back up singers. Except for Kaitou in his normal outfit the rest were wearing some strange clothing.

Shinichi couldn't see them but Ai and Makoto were standing in the back of the theater, looking on as they had chosen not to participate.

_Oh shiii..._

Then the music started. Shinichi, being tone-deaf, couldn't guess what song was playing. If he only knew...

Kaitou began to sing...

"_This is for you man,"_

He winked at Shinichi. It scared the pants off him.

"_Ooh she may be weary  
And them young girls they do get weary  
Wearing that same old shaggy dress," _Kaitou shrugged. "It's just the lyric. I always thought your girlfriend had a nice wardrobe."

"_But when they get weary,  
You gotta try a little tenderness..."_

The girls nodded and ohh-ed.

Sonoko now stole the show.

"_Tell you, might not believe it, but  
You know she's waiting  
Just anticipating  
The thing that she'll never, never, possess, no, no."_

Kazuha didn't like being left out. Especially when it had been clear to everyone Kaitou was _supposed_ to do all the singing.

"_But while all the time she's without it  
Go to her and try just a little bit of tenderness  
That's all you gentlemen gotta do." _

She smiled at Shinichi._  
_Kaitou stared them down.

"_Oh, but its one thing  
It might be a bit sentimental yeah, yeah  
She has - her greaves and care  
But the soft words they are spoken so gentle  
Yeah  
But, oh, that makes it, makes it easier to bear, yeah."_

Heiji jumped in and received a glare from Kaitou.

"_You won't regret it  
No no,  
Them young girls they don't forget it  
Cause Love is their whole, whole happiness Yes, yes, yeah."_

"I want it clear that I get the lead!"

"_And its all so easy  
Come on and try  
Try a little Tenderness  
Yeah Try  
Just keep on trying _

You've got to love her  
Squeeze her  
Don't tease her  
Hold her tight  
Just, just try a little tenderness  
That's all you gotta do  
You've gotta hold her tight."

He jumped off the stage and pulled off Shinichi's gag.

"Get me out of here!"

"_One more time!"_

"I get it!" yelled Shinichi

The music stopped.

"All right then no need to get pushy," replied Kaitou.

"Kaito!" Kaitou turned around to see Aoko staring him down. "Get out of that outfit and let's get home. He obviously gets it and I'm letting you have too much fun, especially when you didn't let me sing!"

"Not like you could sing."

"Get over here." All of a sudden out of nowhere, she was swinging a mop around at him. Kaito effectively dodging the attacks but got a little side tracked while peeping up her skirt.

"White is classic!" He hollered at her.

Shinichi watched all of this, he had to; he was tied to the chair.

Aoko almost hit Kaito right then but of course, he got away.

He landed on the stage and yelled to everyone, "I must be going now, to challenge myself and all that to be the great magician I am."

"Kaito quit being the Kaitou Kid! Get out of that outfit before I become convinced that you are and I call my Dad!"

Kaito was a little shocked by that statement, I mean wasn't it obvious, but he shrugged it off and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Makoto and Sonoko left quickly after it was obvious the show was over. Heiji and Kazuha were in an avid conversation as to why Heiji hadn't done anything nice for her. He replied smiling, "Because you're an _aho_."

They left Shinichi tied to the chair.

Even when he was screaming for someone to untie him.

He might have gotten his wish if he hadn't been a little mean to Ai now in her adult form.

"Come on Shinichi is please so hard?"

"Uhh yeah! I shouldn't have to ask when you guys tied me up in the first place!"

Ai shrugged, "Oh well, good luck getting out of there then."

She walked off ignoring Shinichi's pleas.

_Great, I'm late for my meeting with Ran and now because of them she'll really be mad at me._

He heard the steps of heels tile.

"Ai, I'm glad you came back to untie me. Geez, I thought I was going to be late meeting Ran. I don't think I could wait that much longer to see her."

"Well you won't have to wait that long..." said a trying hard to keep calm voice.

"Ran?"

She walked to face him. "You know I like you a little more tied up. I know for sure you're not going anywhere." She smiled.

He grinned back. "Well I don't mind being tied up so much as long as you're with me."

He reached out, pulled her in, and kissed her.

"I thought you were tied up!"

"Well I figured if I waited awhile you'd show up. I'm a detective you know. I could have left awhile ago but the show was too good to pass up."

Then he kissed her again.

* * *

_Aho _means idiot in Japanese, check the Kansai (Osaka)dialect,and Heiji and Kazuha are always calling each other that. It's funny. 


End file.
